


宠爱（我凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	宠爱（我凯）

宠爱（序）

第一次知道他的存在是在老头子的遗嘱里，我一直以为我是家族唯一的继承人，直到那一刻我才知道我还有一个比我小十岁的私生子弟弟，他今年15岁，老头子瞒了我15年，我早已经继承家族黑道的生意，竟然都没有得到过一点消息，可见老头子把他保护的有多好，果然是和初恋情人生下的儿子，与我这种家族利益结合的产物待遇截然不同。

遗嘱里要求我必须找到他并保证他顺利的继承一半的财产，做到这些我才可以继承另一半，如果他以后出现任何人身危险，所有财产将归为老头子设立的基金管理，我将得不到半分钱。除此之外，老头子竟然还准备了一封信，专门给我解释他身不由己的苦衷和对那对母子的愧疚，言辞间基本是哀求托付的意味了。我冷着脸看完，心情自然好不到哪去，笑着把那封信撕碎扔进了垃圾桶。

我自然一定会。。。好好照顾他的，呵呵。

宠爱（1）

第一次见到他，他正在学校和同学打篮球，随意的穿着高中有些肥大的黄色校服，袖子撸上去露出两截白嫩纤细的小臂，修长的双腿满场飞奔跳跃，笑的满脸得意露出两颗小虎牙，眉眼间都透着幸福的肆意，头发细细软软的就那么随着风飞散飘扬，像一只毛茸茸对世界充满好奇浑身洋溢着活力的小猫，真是对世事险恶一无所知的小东西。

球场边一直围绕着一群叽叽喳喳兴奋呼喊的小女生，倒也正常，只是看着那几个刚刚还暗暗调笑他长得像广末凉子腰细腿长的小兔崽子走过去装模作样的叫着大哥搂上他的腰，他还和人家勾肩搭背一副亲热好兄弟的样子，真的是傻乎乎的迟钝的要死。

我正无聊的看着，他没接到的那个球竟然朝着我这边飞过来，我故意没有躲，球打在我腿上落到脚下，他跑过来捡起球，笑着抬起头看到我的脸愣了愣，有些慌张的和我道歉，“啊，对。。。对不起，没有打到你吧。”

春天的风很柔暖，吹起他头顶几根头发，配上他满脸疑惑呆呆的样子，简直不能更傻，我瞬间觉得一开始有点把他假想为对手是自己太蠢，他抽条很快但也只到我下巴，等我反应过来，右手竟然无意识盖在他的头顶把那几根呆毛压下去了，他大概是惊呆了愣在那里，没有说话也没有躲开，乖乖的让我摸了摸他的头顶，“小子，球打得还不错。”  
“哦，谢谢。”他低低糯糯的回了一句后就红着耳朵跑开了，就像只受了惊吓夹着尾巴逃开的小猫。

根据下面人最近的调查，他其实最近半年过的很不好，原来他母亲一直没有结婚单身带着他，用老头子给的钱开了一家小公司也算生活富足，他母亲半年前出事昏迷至今未醒，一直在医院的VIP加护病房，家里的公司没人管理被人篡权也是负债累累，原来的别墅已经抵押给银行支付高额的医疗费用，他便搬出来在学校附近一个居民区小公寓里租住，偶尔打工补贴家用，去医院照看一下母亲，一个老套的落难公子剧情，他母亲对他很是宠爱从小也算娇生惯养，经历如此变故，生活的重担突然都压到他身上，为什么还能笑得那么开心呢。

我一边听着下边的汇报，一边看着他租住的这间40多平的小套间，屋子有些破旧，却也被他收拾的干干净净井井有条，看着小小的厨房似乎也能想象他每天独自起来做了早饭去上学，晚上回来独自做点晚饭一个人吃的样子，然后在那张小床上独自蜷缩着睡着。

他床边有个很旧的木质写字台，桌面擦得很亮，上边有一个塑料的小台灯，边上放了一个蓝色小本子，我随意拿起来翻了翻，字不怎么好看，却横平竖直似乎写的很认真，好像是他的日记，翻到最后一页，是昨天的。。。  
“今天下午打篮球，遇到一个人，很帅，笑起来跟照片里的爸爸真的好像，可是没表情的时候有点吓人。。。”  
我不由笑了，我比老头子帅多了好么，你是没见过他才会这么说吧，对。。。你是没见过他。

宠爱02

手下跟着他的人来报告说他放学回家被一群人堵了的时候，我皱了皱眉，等我带着人最快的赶到那个小巷，看到他炸毛小老虎一样放倒了好几个，心里才松了下来，那群人似乎只想活捉他，对他也有些顾及，他似乎还学过点跆拳道，所以一时之间倒也僵持不下。

他冷着脸挥拳的样子倒是也有几分霸气凌厉，没笑开花的时候那么傻气，老头子的基因总算没完全白费，看着他一个对着一群也倔强不服输的小样儿还挺有趣的，看我好整以暇的点了支烟，下边的人有点疑惑，“大哥，现在我们。。。不上去帮忙吗？”“先等等。”

一直以来他逆境挣扎，我冷眼旁观，我早已打消要对他做什么的念头，只是也没有出手帮他，可能是对他的承受底线有些好奇，他像一只涉世未深毫无畏惧的小兽，凭着自己独特的信念踏着尖锐的伤害一路狂奔，哪怕遍体鳞伤，也不会选择投降。

只是在我看到他背后有人抽出钢管狠狠砸在他右腿上，他跪下去那一瞬间，我似乎有些心慌后悔，等我带人冲过去，他蜷缩在地上疼的微微发抖，我马上把他抱在怀里，他挣扎的很厉害大喊放开，我下意识捂住他的嘴，他便狠狠的咬在我手上，他那两颗尖锐的小虎牙深深的刺入我的血肉，传递着他腿上刻骨的疼痛。真他妈的疼，我扯了扯手，他死不松口，我只能掐住他的下颚迫使他松开，“不想以后残废你就给我老实点别乱动，我马上送你去医院。”他愣了愣才明白我不是那伙人一起的，下意识的又在我那只鲜血四溢的手上舔了舔，我把他的头按在怀里，马上站起来，脑子里想的都是那么漂亮修长的腿，他不能残废。“小李，你把这些人腿打断带回去问清楚，我现在去医院。”

等我把他送到医院，他早就疼的昏过去，检查结果还算好，医生说是小腿粉碎性骨折，需要做手术，之后打石膏休养三个月左右应该就可以完全恢复，我才松了口气。

等他被推进手术室，我低气压的坐在外面，看着手下吞吞吐吐欲言又止的样子，估计自己脸色很难看，便把他们都打发走，并不想被别人看到自己焦躁不安的样子。等慢慢静下来，我才发现因为一时的好奇心，自己的情绪竟然开始因为一个小鬼脱离了控制，事情也偏离了一开始的计划走向，是不是应该尽快抽离，让自己冷静下来。我说服自己这并不是要逃开，只是，我不能变的不像自己。

等他手术成功，我把他安排在特殊加护病房，又交代了人暗中看着他，便完全丢开不管。只是听下边的人汇报说他恢复的很快，自己也很努力的做复健练习，两个半月就可以慢慢走路了，说他闹着要出院，我看着文件冷着声音说，“随他，你们跟着别出事就行，其他都随他好了。”

“K，你最近有点心不在焉，出什么事儿了？”G打断我的时候，我才意识到自己跟他谈生意时竟然出了神。  
“哦，最近精神不太好，抱歉。”  
他别有意味的笑着看了一眼我右手上结痂的齿痕，我只能笑了笑解释道，“最近养了个新宠物，性子比较烈。”  
“看来你很喜欢这个宠物，这样都没有宰了它。”  
“你知道我一向喜欢有个性的。”

晚上我便把跟着他的人叫来问问近况，“大哥，他现在腿已经完全好了，似乎还在找给他垫医疗费的人。白天照常上学，晚上都会去一家酒吧唱歌，偶尔跳点舞。”

听到这里我只觉得脑子突然就炸了。

宠爱03

少年被男人压在身下，白皙修长的双腿被男人用手强迫大大的张开，他眼角带泪，神色迷蒙陶醉又带着点小委屈，断断续续的呻吟着用双手搂住男人的脖子，顺从的将腿环上男人的腰，任由男人粗暴的挺入抽插，反复蹂躏着他腿间的柔嫩密处，待我走近渐渐看清楚那双蓄满泪水雾气迷蒙的桃花眼，听到他喘息着低低哀求那个男人，“嗯~~啊~不要。。。哥。。。哥哥，慢一点，太大了。。好疼。。。”

我瞬间被怒火包围，只想马上把那个男人碎尸万段，一把抓住那个人的肩把他强行掰过来，却看到一张和自己一样的脸。。。。瞬间惊醒。我喘着粗气，坐在自己的床上慢慢回神儿，才明白刚刚只是一个梦而已，只是最近这个梦出现的次数有点多，而且每次都。。。我感受到腿间的黏腻，有点恼火的起身去冲澡。

冰冷的水从头顶冲下，脑子终于清醒一些，看清自己内心深处的渴望，我并不是多犹豫纠结的人，既然发现放不下，既然那么想得到，那就去不择手段的抓住好了，我很想要他，他便是我的。

我晚上去了他打工的那个酒吧，算是当地比较大有点名气的一个，进去的时候，正巧他在唱歌，他随意穿着白色的裤子，一件带字母条纹的淡色衬衣，深蓝色的舞台上仅有几点星光，他在黑暗中独自低吟浅唱，自下而上微微泛着白光，好像午夜深蓝色的海面上一片皎洁的月光，周围的嘈杂低俗似乎与他无关，看他沉浸在自我的世界，我想他是爱唱歌的，或许应该给他一个舞台，让他能好好唱歌。

“擦，你就叫兄弟来看这个。。。有个屁意思。”  
“你别急，过会有好东西。”  
我皱了皱眉，看到右边两个粗俗的中年男人，一个挺着啤酒肚面相凶悍，一个瘦不伶仃长相猥琐，背后一群小弟，应该是本地的地头蛇。

忽然舞台那边一片口哨喧嚣，我才发现他唱完了歌，似乎换了一身衣服出来跳舞，脸上花了眼线和淡妆，他上边依然是一件简单的白色丝质衬衣，只是料子有点透，隐约看到胸前两个红点，下边穿了紧身的黑色皮裤，腿部线条修长而性感，只是过于贴服，臀部弧度和腿间凸起都丝毫毕现，我捏紧了酒杯才隐隐按下怒火。他随着迷离躁动的音乐节奏开始缓缓扭动，灯光穿透他的上衣显露出腰部纤细的影子，和静静唱歌的他不同，跳舞的他似乎换了个人，一举一动都透着撩人的诱惑，他慢慢解开领口附近的两颗扣子，扭动着细腰和长腿做了几个wave，底下便疯狂一片，他低下身子嘴角微微勾起，食指在红润的唇瓣上比了一个噤声的动作，眼色魅惑，这是我没见过的他，但我一点不喜欢他这样，周围那些猥琐贪婪的目光好像恨不得把他撕碎吃下去。

“啧，看这小腰扭得带劲儿，在床上肯定很爽，脸蛋也不错，你没问问这个一晚多少？”  
“问了，老板说他是兼职的，不卖，装个屁清高，我早晚有办法搞到手。”  
“到时候别忘了叫上兄弟一起啊，嘿嘿。”  
“那是自然，大家一起爽嘛，哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”

我心里冷笑一声，随便顺手拿个酒瓶砸在胖子头上给他开了瓢，一脚踹在瘦子肚子上，他们倒作一团，胖子爬起来满脸血叫嚣着扑上来，“你他妈的，知不知道我是。。。”我只把枪冷冷的抵在他头上他便瞬间噤了声，  
瘦子抖着拉了拉他，他们发现边上几个小弟也被枪口指着按在地上，便换了一副嘴脸，“大。。。大哥，小弟有眼不识泰山，多有得罪，您就原谅这一会，把我们当个屁放了吧。”我实在不想再看到这张作呕的脸，“滚。”  
看着他们屁滚尿流仓皇离开的背影，我一向懂得做事不留后患，这种危险的东西自然是不能留在他身边。  
“跟着他们，离远点，做的干净点。”  
“是。”

酒吧的灯光忽然灭了，顿时一切被黑暗吞噬，周围尖叫此起彼伏，人群顿时乱作一团，我交代手下把人全部清出去，几个小时以前我已经是这里的老板。  
他独自愣愣的站在舞台中央，似乎在黑暗中有些不知所措。我从背后突然抱住他，一手紧紧环住他的腰，一手用力制住他挣扎的双手，他发现挣脱不开有些微微发抖，用力想掰开我的手，摸索到我手上的疤痕似乎愣了愣，“你是。。。那个人吗？”我用嘴唇摩擦着他的耳垂含住舔了舔，“就这么缺钱？这么急着脱光了出来卖，不如就卖给我。”  
他着急的辩解，“不是。。。我没有。。。我只是唱歌赚点钱。。。最近医院催的紧。。。”

“我知道如果你再不交医疗费，医院就会停止对你母亲的一切治疗。这么大一笔钱，你以为跳几次舞唱几首歌就能马上赚到吗？我们做个交换怎么样？你满足我的一切需求，我也满足你的一切要求，我可以送你母亲去国外接受最好的治疗，据说美国那边这种病的苏醒率很高，而且很多甚至可以完全康复，还可以送你去学音乐，做你喜欢的任何事情，还有你所有的生活费用，这些你以后都可以不用担心，但是你要留在我身边，随时满足我。”  
我在他耳边低低的蛊惑着，有一瞬间也觉得自己似乎是个想染指亲弟弟的禽兽，而且他还未成年，但是这些和我想得到他的渴望相比似乎都不值一提，而且我也永远不会让他知道真相。

他似乎震惊于我的提议，停止了挣扎一动不动，无声的沉默在我们之间蔓延开，在我以为他会拒绝或者继续沉默下去时，听到他轻轻的回答，“好。”

宠爱04

听到他轻轻说好，我心情不由有些错杂，有终于得偿所愿可以完全占有他的兴奋，又有些莫名的恼怒，这么轻易就出卖自己，是不是如果今天我不出现，得到他的就会是刚才舞台下任何一个目光猥琐的男人？

“既然愿意，那今晚就乖乖好好表现。。。”我用嘴唇摩擦着他小巧柔软的耳朵舔了舔，手便顺着他的腰线贴着衬衣往上摸，他骨架纤细身体很敏感也很柔软，在我怀里抖得厉害却并不反抗，我摸到他小巧挺立的乳尖隔着衬衣用指尖揉掐拉扯玩弄，感到他不可自抑的仰起脖子发出断断续续的呻吟，不由轻笑“呵，还真是敏感，这样就受不了了么?”

我把他拉到旁边找了张椅子坐下，把他放在我的腿上双腿分开夹住我的腰，一只手搂住他，另一只手便顺着腰往下解开他的腰带探进里面去，他紧张的按住我的手，我干脆抓住他的手强迫他隔着内裤握住自己的小东西，他的手很小肉肉软软的，被我包在手里，开始手法娴熟的玩弄揉捏自己那里，“你看你这里都硬了。。湿湿的。”他似乎觉得很羞耻，开始微微挣扎，耳朵都发烫，黑暗中都可以想象他小脸和耳朵羞得红透的样子，只是他是初次身子又很敏感，不一会儿就泪眼朦胧的迷失在自渎的快感里，微微后仰着脖子抑制不住的呻吟着叫出来“嗯~~啊~~~别。。。不要。。碰那里。。。嗯~~”不一会儿就射了出来，腿间黏腻湿滑一片。

他双手搂住我微微喘息，我把头埋在他颈间闻着少年清新带点奶味的体香，下面早就被他撩拨的硬的发疼，粗暴的剥掉他的长裤，一把扯掉内裤，双手揉捏着他弹性挺翘的臀瓣，他仅穿着衬衣裸着双腿夹着我紧张的微微发抖，我一边安抚着他的背部，一边用指尖沾了点准备好的药膏就探入那个紧致的小穴，里面又湿又热紧紧的咬住我的手指，轻轻吮吸，“别怕，放松点，过会会很舒服的。”

我揉捏着他的臀瓣吻着他的耳朵安慰道，一边增加着手指慢慢抽插开拓，药膏化了里面渐渐变得松软炙热，他也不由自主的呻yin着用双腿磨蹭着我的腰，臀部向后主动吞吐着我的手指，我迫不及待的抽出手指顶上自己热的发烫的硕大，在穴口磨蹭几下就忍不住猛地全部挺入进去，他尖叫一声一口咬住我的肩膀，像个小兽一样微微发抖，我摸着他毛茸茸的小脑袋，下面被他紧致柔嫩的内部包裹允吸着，温暖湿滑，舒服的不行，疼痛只是让我更加兴奋，忍不住把他的双腿掰得更开，掐住他的细腰粗暴的上下抽插起来，由于重力他狠狠的坐在我身上，进入的很深，药物渐渐起了作用，他神色渐渐迷离陶醉，微微皱着眉带点小委屈，桃花眼中蓄满泪水雾气迷蒙，被顶到某处便呻吟起来，“嗯~~~不要~~~那里。。太深了。。” 

我恍然发觉这个场景似乎无比熟悉，已经在我梦里发生过无数次，而我就是那个自己一直痛恨侵犯着他的男人，我故意顶弄着他的里面的那个点，搞得他快哭出来的样子，“叫哥哥。。。叫哥哥我就停下来。。。”

“哥。。。哥哥。。。别弄那里了，啊~~~我受不了了。。。”他含着泪叫哥哥的样子只让我下面更胀大起来，我更激烈的顶弄着那个点，蹂lin着他腿间的柔嫩，吻住他柔软的唇舌，含住他的小舌头吸着，堵住了他的呻吟和尖叫。他的指尖用力的掐着我的胳膊，没多久就又射了出来。

我沉醉在他青涩柔嫩的身体里，不知过了多久终于狠狠深入全部she在他里面，热液烫的他惊叫，下面紧紧的咬住我，吞下我的东西，我被吸的舒服的连连叹息，用嘴唇磨蹭着他软软的耳朵低语，“你下面的小zui咬的好紧，我们找个地方喂饱它好不好？ 他羞得缩在我怀里，下面咬的更紧了，我用大衣裹好他，抱着他去了酒吧后面的客房。 

客房本就是给某些交易准备的，里面装潢华丽四面墙都是镜体，还有各种助兴的小道具，但我舍不得用在他青涩的身体上，“刚才说好的，坐上来自己动~” 我调笑的看着他，他低头挣扎了一阵，红着脸爬到我身上扶着我过于cu大的东西咬了咬唇慢慢坐了下去，他下面早被cao弄的松软但对于我的大小还是显得过于小巧，好不容易进了大半他便腰一软失了力气直直的坐下去，我忙扶住他的腰，看他疼得泪眼朦胧却呻yin着自己慢慢上下动起来。看着他身后的镜子清楚的映出他秀美纤细的腰肢，挺翘白嫩的tun间上下吞吐着我的cu大只觉得那里又zhang大几圈，便忍不住掐住他纤细的腰狠狠的向上猛gan起来，每次的都故意顶在深处的那个点，“啊~嗯~不要~~不要弄那里…哥…哥哥…慢一点…太深了…啊…”他仰起细长的脖子尖叫，下面夹的更紧，不一会又达到了高潮，我把他翻个身让他趴跪在床上，深色的床单显得他的身体更加白嫩，微微泛着粉红，我忍不住分开他的腿从后面又gan了进去，继续抽cha了一阵she在他深处。

可能对他渴望太久，觉得怎么都要不够他，明明知道他是初次自己要克制，还是着魔一般抱着他诱哄着他摆出各种姿势尽兴品尝，他有时受不住就低低哀求，但他心软又不善于拒绝，诱哄几句就会对我的所有要求乖乖照做，打开双腿任由我对他各种侵犯。直到他苍白着嘴唇失去意识，我才惊慌的找回理智，忙帮他清理好打电话叫私人医生，医生说他是低血糖体质最近受伤又没有养好严重的营养不良，叫来手下我才知道他受伤期间不能做饭为了省钱都在吃泡面，自己当时却在逃避对他不管不问，真想抽死自己，现在懊悔也于事无补，交代厨房根据医生要求制定营养方案后，我摸着他苍白的脸，暗暗发誓以后绝不会让他再受到一点伤害，就算是自己也不行。

==========================================================================================  
宠爱05

看着他撕开一个果冻，张开小巧的嘴巴露出两颗小虎牙把柔软的果冻一口吞进去，最后伸出粉嫩的舌尖猫儿一样舔了舔浅淡的嘴唇，满足的说，“我吃饱了。”  
我从愣神中惊醒，发现自己愣愣的看他吃早餐看了半小时，自己什么都没吃，忙清了清嗓子故作严肃的说，“把牛奶喝了。”

他有点不情愿的嘟了嘟嘴，“今天不喝了吧。”  
我一把把他扯到我腿上抱住，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“你三天没喝牛奶了，陈医生说你身体不好，每天都要喝，你大概不想长到一米八了。”他的身体纤细柔软，抱起来很舒服，前阵子低血糖很严重，最近好不容易多长了一点肉。

他在我怀里挣扎了几下最后放弃的似的靠在我肩头，柔软的发丝撩在我脖子上，在我怀里闷闷的说，“他们说我身上有奶味，所以不想喝了。”这个理由让我哭笑不得，自从他上次昏倒，发烧昏睡了两天不醒，我真的是有点慌了，听从医生的警告，完全不敢碰他，一切事情基本随他高兴，要什么给什么。

他似乎也觉察我态度的转变，慢慢放松流露出粘人的一面，自从发现撒娇好用，越来越爱撒娇了，我确实很吃这套，每当他那双桃花眼可怜巴巴的看着我，有时还主动亲亲我的脸，我的心就莫名的软下来，流浪猫也收养了，他那个同学也放过了，早餐吃果冻和西瓜也可以了，答应了一大堆莫名其妙的事情。这完全不像我自己，我大概是被老头子附体了，帮他养起了儿子。他就像一只孤独太久的小兽，独自在世间险恶苦苦挣扎求生，带着警惕小心翼翼的靠过来依偎取暖，我忍不住想把他抱在怀里，也许这是我和老头子欠他的。我早放弃了最初的目的，但是也绝不想告诉他真相，谁知道他知道后会怎样，爱我或者恨我，他都将不再属于我。

“这几天我们去海边度假怎么样？那边没那么热。”我摸摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋，像对猫咪一样轻抚着他的背顺毛，他在我怀里有点昏昏欲睡的点点头，自从他上次昏倒已经请了长假在家休养，这几天在那边有个生意我得过去，除了带在身边把他放在哪我都不放心，如果不能看着他吃早餐可能我一天都会食不下咽，我想我现在真是完蛋了，但是一点也不想自救。

谈了一天的生意，傍晚我婉拒了对方大佬的晚宴邀请，匆匆赶回别墅，他不在房间里，手下说他在海边玩，我在阳台看见他赤着脚坐在一把白色椅子上，让保镖把他推到海水里，等潮水冲上来再马上拽回来，他在椅子上逗着海浪缩起脚笑的露出小虎牙眉眼弯弯让人忘记了世间所有的忧愁。这么幼稚的游戏据说他玩了一下午，我都要嫉妒那个保镖了。

我马上赶到他身后对保镖做了个手势，他还不知道换人了，喊着往里边往里边，我故意把他推到很深处，海浪扑上来的时候他惊叫着往后我完全不理，看着他尖叫着缩着粉嫩的小脚丫捂住脸被海浪浇透了，白衬衣和短裤就半透明的贴在了身上，他气鼓鼓的转过头发现是我又笑开了，像只猫一样手脚并用的跳到我敞开的怀里，气呼呼的用小虎牙咬了我的脖子，“都怪你害我被浪淹了！”我当然不会承认我只是吃醋他和保镖玩了一下午，想凑近亲亲他的小嘴巴，他突然跳下去笑着跑开了，真是个小野猫。

我看到他在海风中肆意飞扬的发丝，回头看着我无忧无虑的笑，半透明的衣服紧贴在身上，勾勒出他纤细的腰和挺翘的臀，白嫩的长腿和粉嫩的脚趾在海滩上留下一串足印，身体里就蠢蠢欲动起一种捕食的本能。我并不用太费力就能追上他，但是并不想把他马上抓住，因为特别喜欢看他快被抓住时惊慌失措和灵巧躲过时洋洋得意的小表情，几次逃脱后他真以为我抓不到他开始不知死活的撩，“怎么这么慢啊，你是不是不行啊，不行就求我等等你啊~”下一秒就被我扑倒在了沙滩上，我故意用下面顶了顶他笑了，“要不要试试我行不行？”他耳朵迅速泛了红，有点慌张的说，“别在外面。”“没事，我让他们把这片都守着了，没人能进来，而且天这么暗了。”

我在他耳边喷着热气，最近确实总被他无辜撩的很辛苦，“乖，用腿帮我夹一下就好。”他羞得不说话也就是默认了，我掐着他的细腰一路摸下来揉捏着他浑圆挺翘的臀肉和白嫩修长的大腿，因为在外边他有点紧张压抑着偶尔漏出几声破碎的呻吟，我帮他把湿透的短裤全部扯下来，露出白色湿透半透明的内裤，我朝可爱的突起那里吹了吹热气，他敏感的闭拢双腿小手慌乱的来阻止我，被我用领带捆住手腕压到头顶，我安抚的吻着他柔软的唇瓣舔到他细长的脖子和粉红的耳朵，允吸舔弄着他胸前粉嫩的小红豆，他双眼迷蒙泛起水光，全身发软渐渐化成了一滩水完全任我摆布。

这中间好像被lo吞了一章，大家脑补吧哈哈，我也没办法。

宠爱06

我躲在三楼他卧室的窗帘后面，看着他随意的整理黑衬衣的袖口和领带，他长高了，应该达到了他想要的一米八，也长大了，再也不是那个围在我身边笑的天真无邪露出小虎牙的十五岁孩子，举手投足已经有了男人味儿和家族族长的凌厉，只是身材还是纤细修长，倒是比三年前消瘦很多，我打量着黑衬衣下细的不可思议的腰线和黑西裤下唯一还有点肉挺翘浑圆的臀部，突然觉得有点口干舌燥，我以为我经历那番地狱一般的背叛、绝望和痛苦以后看到他应该是刻骨的愤怒和仇恨，结果我只有抱住那个单薄背影的强烈冲动。

下一秒我已经把他双手制住拷在身后，把枪抵在了他的后脑，我搂住他的细腰把他禁锢在怀里，贴着他耳边轻笑，“族长大人最好乖一点不要乱动，这幅手铐是给你特别定制的，很漂亮。”

他听到我的声音僵住了，半响才反应过来轻声问，“你是谁？”

“过会你就知道了，你大概忘了今天是什么日子，我会让你想起来的。”我冷笑了一声，开始从他腰侧一路往上摸，看看他有没有藏着枪或刀，他瘦了好多，原来少年时期柔软的身体，现在只剩下有点弹性的腹肌和胸肌线条，我恶意的摸索揉捏，他果然挣扎起来，我摸到他胸前的突起狠狠的掐了一下，他隐忍的闷哼了一声，“你最好乖一点，我还不想现在惩罚你，身上有武器吗？最好马上交出来别被我发现。”我继续沿着腰线往下摸索，手滑到他挺翘的臀线上恶意的揉捏着，他咬着下唇忍着不发出一点声音，耳朵气的都红透了，我贴着他的耳朵调笑，热气都喷在他泛红的耳朵和脸上，“你全身就这里还有点肉，他们是不舍得给你吃饭吗？”我的手沿着臀缝滑下去探进他的腿间撩拨，他终于忍无可忍用腿紧紧夹住我的手，“你要杀就尽快，不要废话了。”我冷冷的笑了，“那不是太便宜你了，我会让你知道什么叫生不如死。”他身上竟然连把枪也没有，我把他身上所有金属都扔到了窗外，领带夹袖扣还有他左手拇指上的代表族长权利的戒指，“这些没什么用处了，因为以后我说的就是一切，我们现在下楼看看我给你准备的惊喜吧。”

我用枪顶着他的头，一起下了楼，一楼的大厅的长桌是开家族会议的地方，二十四位长老们还在他们每人应该在的地方，只是像狗一样被捆住双手按着脑袋趴在桌上。他环顾了一下大厅，总算有了惊慌的表情，我渐渐找回报复的快感和心里死灰复燃的恨意，“这场面是不是有点眼熟？就像三年前的今天。” 

他想到什么不顾一切的回过头，一双桃花眼泪光盈盈，竟然含了几分欣喜，“哥哥。。。”

“闭嘴，你不配。”我痛恨他虚伪的演技，更痛恨自己因为这个词心脏依然的悸动，他在我鄙夷的目光下小脸瞬间惨白一片，浅淡的嘴唇抖动着欲言又止，最后只挤出一句饱含愧疚和痛苦的“对不起。”

他还是那么美，少年圆润的脸渐渐有了刚成年半青涩的棱角，睫毛越发的纤长，一双桃花眼泪眼朦胧时还是依然勾人，连惨白的嘴唇都还是那么诱人。我用枪挑起他小巧的下巴仔细欣赏他参杂着震惊痛苦愧疚懊悔纠结的表情，但是没有恐惧害怕乞求，所以远远还不够，“演技还是这么好，可惜我不会再心软了，毕竟我已经没有另一只右手可废。”

我扯下右手的皮手套，露出错杂可怕的伤疤，那里所有的筋脉都被挑断过，手掌被匕首贯穿，虽然通过痛苦的训练已经基本恢复，但是永远达不到左手拿枪的精准度了，我拒绝整形，就是要铭记当时被爱人背叛心被凌迟的痛苦，他看到我的伤疤，瞬间泪流满面崩溃一样的瘫坐在地上，我故意用右手捏住他的下巴强迫他抬起头，“哭什么，当初执行家法还是你下的命令，血流了一地，你都懒得来看一眼。” 他摇着头，哭的让我莫名烦躁，我坐在主位，把他扯到怀里坐着，“我记得三年前你说要送我一份生日礼物，最后果然让我终生难忘，今天，我回你们一份大礼，绝对不会让你失望。” 

我示意手下把长老们嘴里的布扯掉，果然听到他们的咒骂，“你这个毁灭家族的叛徒，当初我们就该处死你而不是只废了你的右手逐出家族。” 

“叛徒？呵呵，是你们有了私欲设计圈套和我亲爱的弟弟一起给我扣上罪名霸占我父亲的家族资产吧，毕竟这个小私生子确实好控制多了，可以做你们的傀儡挡箭牌。”

“畜生，你当初违背你父亲的遗嘱，为了吞占财产竟然绑架你亲弟弟背叛家族残杀族人，按照家族规矩，理应处死。”

“畜生？不做点什么真对不起这个名号，应该让你们记住我就是规矩。”

我示意开始，手下们纷纷抓住他们的右手固定到了桌面，他们才恐惧的大叫，渐渐有人开始哭喊求饶，我温柔的摸着他的头发在他耳边低声说，“你知不知道这个过程有多痛，先用刀把手刺穿固定到台子上，然后隔开皮肉一根一根的挑断手筋，最后只剩满桌子的血。最后还要告诉你是你最爱的人让他们这么干的。”他惊恐的抬头看着我，眼泪止不住的流下来，下面刺穿手掌和隔开皮肉的惨叫声和求饶声此起彼伏，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，让人作呕，每一声尖叫他都在我怀里抖一下，终于他忍不住嘶哑的乞求我，“停下来。。。停下来，求你。你不要变成这个样子。” 

手下把他的右手固定到桌面的时候，他脸色苍白而平静，他的手还是像小时候一样小小的，只是没那么肉，纤细的手指，秀气的指甲。刀要落下来的时候，他毫无惧色只是惨白着脸认命的闭上了眼睛。

“这太便宜你了。”没有恐惧没有哭着求饶没有刻骨的痛苦和羞辱，我不满的捏着他的下巴把他的脸转过来，在他惊呼中把他按倒在桌面上，“你说我当着他们的面和你干一炮怎么样？想想在家族会议桌上这么多人围观也是很刺激啊。” 他如我所愿惊恐的抓紧了我的衣服。

宠爱07

他倒在桌子上，我左手还是下意识的护住他的头，他听了那句话两只小手扯着我的衣角，眼角泛红泪光盈盈有些不可置信的望着我，神色哀怨我见犹怜，就像他以前撒娇求我的眼神一样更多了几分委屈，却不知道这样让人更想欺负他了。

我的心被重重的撞了一下，似乎都能听到冰裂的声音，“不要一副楚楚可怜的样子，你不会以为。。。这次我还会放过你吧。。。” 我轻轻抚上他的脸颊顺势抹掉他眼角的一滴泪，感受着指尖微凉细腻的触感，又忍不住去摩挲他优美细嫩的唇瓣，他的唇色比以前还浅淡，身体比以前弱了很多的样子，得到一切还把自己搞成这样，我的一无所有跌落深渊似乎也没换来他的幸福生活，“报复我会让你舒服一点吗？” 他眼神渐渐绝望冷下来，有点生气的一把扯掉领带，撕开自己的领口，露出了雪白的胸口和细致的锁骨，锁骨下面纹了深蓝色的蝴蝶和一个字母缩写K，衬在少年白嫩的身体上多了几分妖艳，我有点激动的心慌，一边亲吻那个纹身一边故作随意的问他“那么怕疼，干嘛弄这些东西。”

他别过头不看我，“家族要求纹缩写，没办法。”果然是我自作多情，我忍不住恨恨咬住了左侧粉嫩的乳尖允吸舔舐起来，他那里一向敏感的要命不一会就肿胀艳红起来，他闷哼一声双手掐住我的胳膊，微微仰起头压抑着破碎的呻吟，依旧别扭的不肯看我，这个身体依然让我着迷，不，他整个人都让我着迷，清纯无辜里总带着撩人诱惑，坚韧执着里也包含着孤独脆弱，有时候直白热烈的可爱，有时候害羞别扭的恼人。

我肆意的享受着他青涩美好的身体，感受着他刻意压制着的呜咽和颤抖，一路在他小巧的下巴纤细的脖子还有白嫩的胸膛都标记下我的痕迹，他似乎赌气的放弃了抵抗，完全任由我扯开半挂着的衬衣，抽掉皮带，解开了他的裤子，有点肥的西裤很容易从他白嫩修长的双腿滑下去，被我扔到一边，我掰开他的双腿抬到桌面上，他颤抖的厉害，两只小手紧紧的抓住我的衣服，却还是任由我摆弄，不一会他耳朵就红透了，全身泛起粉红，他肯定觉得很羞耻却在逼着自己忍耐，我不忍的俯下身去亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，他呜咽着扭头拒绝，我压在他软软的身子上，固定住他的下巴加深这个吻，探进他小巧的嘴巴里含住舌尖允吸，双手抚弄撩拨着他的红豆，顺着腰滑下去揉捏他的小屁股，感受着他纤长的睫毛轻轻抖着刷在我脸上，小嘴巴里呜咽着略带哭腔，我完全沉浸在他青涩美好的身体里。

直到听到抽气声，我才惊醒，抬头看到周围人都眼神淫靡火热的盯着我怀里的他，我凶狠的瞪了一圈，众人赶忙低下头去装作恭敬的样子，我妒火中烧，觉得自己想用这种方法报复他真的蠢透了，马上脱下大衣把他裹严实了，只露出脚踝，我抱着他上楼，吩咐道，“把这些废物先弄到地下监狱去，这里清理干净，下午任何人别打扰我。”

我抱着他回到他的房间，他的床柔软也足够大，我小心的把他放到床上，他从大衣里边挣扎着伸出手狠狠的给了我一巴掌，其实力气不算大，但是也足够惹恼我，心里的柔情蜜意瞬间就被火气炸光了，我把他扑倒解开领带把他双手捆在身后，勾起他小巧的下巴冷笑了一下，“你最好给我乖一点，你妈还在我手里呢。”他瞳孔收缩起来，小脸气的泛了红，扑上来一口咬在我肩头，小虎牙刺到肉里真tmd疼，就像个发疯的小野猫，我怕弄伤他只能抱住他的头捏开他的下颚解释，“你冷静点，我给她转到最好的医院找了最好的专家，你知道她为什么醒不过来，家族那群废物根本没给你妈治病，他们只想用她控制你而已，我和你保证可以治好她，不过你得乖一点让我开心，懂吗？” 我捏着他的肩膀把他摇晃的有点懵。“当然，我也可以完全不管她。” 

“还有地牢那些人，怎么活着，能活多久，都要看你的表现，一枪一个还得浪费我好多子弹。” 我捏着他下巴看着他生气的瞪着猫眼看我。  
“他们随便你，和我无关，你把管家和佣人们放了，他们是无辜的。”  
我不由的笑了，“啧啧，族长好狠心啊，他们可是你的长老啊。”  
他气愤的辩解，“他们把你。。。他们是坏人。”他放软一点语调说，“你先把王管家和马厨娘放了吧，他们是无辜的。”  
“不行，他们也可能是长老会的眼线。”  
“我习惯了王管家做事，喜欢吃马厨娘做的饭。”  
“可以，你让我开心一晚我就放一个人，怎么样？佣人也有几十个了。”  
“怎么。。。开心。。。” 他垂着脑袋涨红了脸，憋了半响问。   
我把他压倒床头，在他耳边喷着热气，“主动点，勾引我，亲我舔我都可以，让我舒服就行。”  
他愣了愣，有点气愤的撅了噘嘴，看了看我的脸色，终于识时务的把话憋回肚子里。  
然后毛茸茸的小脑袋就突然凑上来舔我的脸和下巴的胡茬，我好笑的看着他只会像个小猫一样舔来舔去，心想让他学习勾引是不是太难了。  
不过一会儿我就笑不出来了，他很温柔细致的舔过我的脸和下巴以后就开始舔弄我的喉结，小虎牙也轻轻啃着，弄得我下面瞬间着火了一样，然后到了下面遇到衬衣他犯了难，看了看我完全没有帮忙的意思，他双手又被绑在身后，只能低下头去一颗颗咬开纽扣，我的胸膛露出来，他闭上眼睛去允吸舔弄我的乳尖，我握紧了拳头，额头冒汗，好不容易忍住推到他的冲动，完全是好奇下面他会做什么。

他小猫儿一样一点点舔弄啃咬，最简单笨拙的方式，却撩我下面硬的发疼，他往下来到腰带也费力一点点咬开扣子，我怕他太累直接抽掉了，他犹豫了一下，又继续咬开裤子扣去舔里面，以前都是我给他口，还没舍得让他给我用嘴弄过，我用手捂住他的小嘴巴，慌忙之间用了右手，他愣愣的看着我的手，开始特别温柔小心翼翼的舔起我的右手来，小猫一样的舌头，麻酥酥的痒，痒到我的心里去了，他舔着我结痂的伤疤，忽然两滴眼泪就掉在我手上了，我把他下巴抬起来，看见他早就泪流满面，抽泣着问我，“疼不疼？” 我把他抱在怀里，忽然觉得被拯救了，眼泪抑制不住往上涌，“你亲亲我就不疼了。” 他就凑上来亲我的嘴，我们吻得很投入，唇舌交缠，灵魂碰触。

有时候他特别倔强执着，比如这次他偏要用嘴，被他炙热湿滑的小嘴含住的时候感觉魂儿都飘起来了，他毫无经验却异常的细致认真，每个纹路沟壑都仔细的一点点舔过，最后偏要整个含进去，我看见他低着头长长的睫毛轻轻颤着，鼻尖急的有点汗，努力的吞吐允吸着认真的要命，连头顶的发旋都可爱至极，他的小嘴太舒服了，昏头了没忍住顶弄了几下，最后急忙抽出来的时候不小心射了他一脸，他还伸了舌头茫然的舔了舔嘴角，要命。

谁说他不会撩人呢，简直被他天然撩的死去活来，清纯的妖孽。后来解开他的双手，他就勾上我的脖子，白嫩修长的大腿也主动勾缠上我的腰，我用硬的发烫的火热蹭着他腿间柔嫩的密处，他泪眼朦胧的小猫儿一样的呜咽呻吟，我忍不住狠狠的闯进去瞬间被火热紧致包围了，柔嫩紧致的小嘴不断允吸着，我们面对面紧紧抱着进入的很深，我大力抽插着，他哀怨的抱怨着疼还是搂紧了我把腿打开更方便我进入，我一点点在某点顶撞磨蹭，他在我怀里尖叫着高潮好多次。第三次的时候他就撑不住昏睡过去了，我便抱着他洗完澡搂着哄他睡了。

我想我完了，也许我从第一眼看到他的时候就注定这辈子都无法对他狠心。


End file.
